Dance with the Fire
by Puppet-Dancer
Summary: During a fire nation festival not long before Zuko’s banishment, he met a young fire dancer together with her family of fire dancers and he liked her. Now he is an exiled prince and she is an exile fire dancer. Will history repeat itself?


**Dance with the Fire**

ZUKOxOC

**Summary:**

During a fire nation festival not long before Zuko's banishment, he met a young fire dancer together with her family of fire dancers. He fell in love for the first time. Now that he is an exile prince and she is an exile fire dancer banished by her parents. Will they help each other out, to bring them back to their rightful place?

Chapter 1: Dancer 

_3 years ago._

It was another fire festival in the fire nation and again it was celebrated with lots of colorful festivities and one of those colorful festivities are fire dancing.

The Hionna clan was famous for such dances. The female members were the ones who dance while the male members lead the sounds and the music arrangement. They were well adored by every person in the fire nation; even the fire lord and his family loved their dances.

Prince Zuko was delighted with their dances and he was caught in a bewildered trance with one of the Hionna dancers; the youngest daughter of their clan. She was named Hikaru by her parents and was one of the talented fire dancers in the land.

He watches her from afar. His uncle was the very first one to notice his infatuation with the girl. That one day, he arranged a meeting with her and of his favorite nephew.

"Uncle, why did you do that?"

"You like her don't you?" Iroh pushed Zuko inside a red colored tent and the fire prince stumbled inside, knocking a pot on his way inside.

Zuko touches his sore knee, which hit the pot. He glances around and saw the young fire dancer looking at him with a friendly smile tucked on her lips. She helped him on his feet and tended his wound on his knee.

"I am Hikaru." She introduced, wrapping his knee with her handkerchief. "You must be Prince Zuko. Nice to meet you milord." She bowed down to acknowledge his existence. Zuko began to blush.

"Don't be formal. You can just call me Zuko. I insist!"

"Fine then, Zuko." Hikaru giggled. She sat down in front of him and stared deeply into his dark gold orbs. She smiled at him angelically.

"You are a very fine dancer." He blushed at what he had just said.

Hikaru began to laugh. "You're being subtle. That's what everyone says."

"It's true! You dance pretty well!"

Hikaru smiled at him again and stood up. She walked up to a table located at the side of the tent and she pulled out a gold plaited fan. "If that's the case I'll dance for you as a thank you gift." She exclaimed.

Zuko stared at her as she danced before him. She was as graceful as any fire dancer he had seen on festivals. Her long copper hair dangled behind her as she swayed and swirled in a rhythmic pattern. Her fan was a good partner to her dance. Her feet were like feathers moving with the air, so delicate and fine.

"Come dance with me." Hikaru grabbed Zuko by his hands and they began to dance. Zuko begin to laugh as she carried him off in a dancing manner.

"I didn't realize that I can dance too." He exclaimed happily.

"It's good to have a partner who knows how to dance." Hikaru smiled.

Iroh watches them from behind the red curtain, happy that his nephew was gladdened with his first meeting with Hikaru.

The two teens dance themselves hour after hour. They ignore time and the swelling of their feet. They were happy being together, but someday they must depart from each other.

"Zuko. We have to go." Hikaru mumbled under sobs. "We will never see each other again."

"Yes we will!" Zuko gave her a sharp look. "I will find you."

"But it will take you years before you can journey alone." She said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "But I will wait for you until that day comes."

"And we will dance together again." Zuko added.

"Like the time we first met. It's like repeating history."

"Like history!" Zuko exclaimed.

But after his ruthless father exiled him, Prince Zuko forgot about Hikaru and his promise to her. He was too busy chasing after the avatar to worry about a certain fire nation dancer. He was happy with just regaining his spot as a fire nation's prince. Until a long chase for the avatar, he finally found her.

"Hikaru?"

•

**Next chapter coming for a little while, but do review. Thank you!**


End file.
